Harry Potter and the Agents of Fate
by hotwandaction69
Summary: In celebration of Alterations gaining over 500 favorites and followers, I am presenting a teaser chapter to a related story that follows Alterations, Harry Potter and the Agents of Fate. This story includes adult erotica, so be warned. It takes place right after the Battle of Hogwarts. While in the world beyond (the Veil), Harry has found he has much to do to keep his fate true.


Harry apparated deep into the Forbidden Forest alone. He had with him the dark potions book, Breowans & Bots, a Lar, a magical photograph of his mother Lily along with a lock of her hair, the Resurrection Stone, The Elder Wand, and of course, he always carried the final ingredient. After a brief barter, Harry was able to convince the wizard historian, Auszdominus, whose soul was trapped within the dark arts potion book, to reveal the conjuring spell he would need. From the Deathly Hallows tale Harry knew the resurrection stone would not be enough for the task set before him; darker and more primal magic would be required. Auszdominus had confirmed his notion. He removed the Invisibility Cloak, satisfied that no one had followed him nor knew he was here. It was deathly quiet here, no birds chirped or creatures of the dark stirred around him.

Retrieving the Resurrection Stone that he had dropped two days ago, had been no challenge. Harry had marked his path out of habit during what he thought at the time was his death march to face Voldemort. He stopped at the spot where he called forth his loved ones for that last bit of encouragement he needed before facing the Dark One. The locator spell he had placed on the deathly hallow before he dropped it, did the rest. With the stone in hand, Harry moved on to find the spot in the forest from his first year, where the hunting party had found the body of the unicorn, and he had first met the centaur, Firenze. The murdered unicorn blood soaked into the ground here made this a very strong focus for dark magic. Harry could recall that frightening moment vividly in his mind, and he close his eyes and apparated once again.

His stomach churned violently, and he found himself standing on unsteady legs exactly where he wanted to be. He bent over and threw up what little he had eaten that day. His body was not used to this new mode of travel, especially so soon after doing it before. It was one thing to be a rider while apparating, it was whole another level of taxation to be the one controlling the ride.

He looked around to be sure he was alone. Harry barked the spell, "_Ignis Calidissimus_" and burned the circle and pattern as found in the book with the Elder Wand into the rough ground near the base of the tree where the unicorn had died. Inside the center of the circle Harry carefully placed and arranged the lock of his mother's hair Petunia had given him in a moment of compassion, along with the Resurrection Stone, and a copy of the photo of his mother he had found while foraging through his Parent's home when he and Hermione had visited Godric's Hollow. With a bit hesitation, and personal embarrassment Harry dropped his trousers and gripped his long soft member and began stroking it, thinking of her. He thought that Auszdominus was pulling his leg when he told him he had to do this as part of the ritual, but the ghost told him he was not. Giving of the seed was sacred in primal magic, and in the ancient times before the internet and soft tissue. Harry tried to concentrate again, to think only of her. It was important that she be the focal point in his mind during the ritual or it would fail He thought of the photos he had found deep in the ruins of his family's home in an old tin with a faded painted lily still visible on its burnt surface. They were intimate photos taken of his mother by who he assumed was his father. He did not share them with Hermione, and had instead hidden them away, only pulling them out to look at when he was alone. Some were portraits of her beautiful face, but there were a few of her nude, or in very little clothing at all. He was ashamed at how they made him feel. He remembered those times staring into the Mirror of Erised when it was her and him alone. How she held him to her chest and stroked his hair. How she kissed his forehead and nose with an impish smile. He muttered the incantations as he stroked his large thick cock and thought of the fair beautiful face of his mother Lily. He thought of the incarnations of her he had made love to as created by Petunia and Solvi. Of her beautiful face as she had swallowed his member in his darkest dreams. The lithe body he had been able to touch and to take in each of her sweet, tight orifices through Petunia and Solvi. He looked at the picture and imagined with great intensity of Lily fully as flesh and blood in front of him. He muttered the incantation, repeating it over and over as he concentrated on the image of his mother and continued stroking his hardened rod. The muttering of the magical mantra increased in speed as he continued to stroke his cock faster, with more force, all the while holding the image of his mother, naked before him on all fours, waiting for him to enter her. The muttering of the magical mantra built with the same speed and intensity as the stroking of his cock. Harry shouted it loudly as the eruption from his balls burst forth and pulsed with a massive surge as he ejaculated hard into the ring. He sent his large and milky load atop the gathered items in the ring. The flash of green flame was tremendous, and he fell back, his hand singed. He was lucky where his hand had gripped; his member had fully escaped the flare of flame. He landed with an "oomph" onto the hard- packed forest floor among the gnarly roots of the tree that had been the site of where they had buried the unicorn in his first year at Hogwarts. He got up, quickly pulling up and buttoning his trousers. He hurriedly waved the Elder Wand and spoke the final words of the incantation. The power passing through his body and into the wand was palpable; it was if he could feel his own pulse in the wood of the wand.

Harry had moment of guilt; he had felt badly deceiving Hermione and Ron about the Elder Wand's destruction. It was for their safety. He had needed witnesses to spread the word that wand was gone. He was not sure how easy it would be to destroy the true wand. The power was tremendous, and his connection to it already was growing strong. For his duplicitous destruction, Harry had placed a glamor spell on a wand he had found next to a dead wizard , a Death Eater, someone he had never seen before in his life. He wondered how many more like this dead Death Eater were out there, but alive, just plotting, waiting for the next Voldemort to come along and preach their message of purity and hate. He had palmed the confiscated wand, already knowing what he would do with it, only an hour after the defeat and death of Voldemort.

Harry waited, holding his breath unconsciously in anticipation. Had it worked? He desperately hoped so- He needed to see and talk to his mother and perhaps hold her, hug her for the first time, even if it would only be until the moon dropped back under the blanket of dawn. The flames subsided, and a thick fog of blue smoke whirled like a dense vortex in the middle of the ring to the height of perhaps eight or nine feet. Harry could see a figure inside, shadowy, nebulous, but the form becoming more defined, until he could tell by its shape that it was female, and roughly five and half feet tall. A feminine hand emerged from the vortex, tentatively touching the air beyond the vortex. It extended further joined by a shapely forearm. The arm and hand waved in the air, feeling the temperature, small gooseflesh appearing on the forearm. She then stepped through quickly, with no hesitation.

She stood in front of him, but not yet aware of him. Harry breathed again, suddenly realizing how good it felt, to not be holding it, to not be feeling the tension of suspense in his jaw or neck. He said nothing. She was touching herself, feeling the reality of flesh once more, of feeling once more. It was astounding to her and odd. She touched her breasts. The cool air of the forest had brought her nipples erect and hard. She noticed that she was indeed fully naked. She looked up to see a young man in front of her, and she gasped, startled. Lily tried to bring her arms to her breasts and her hand to her sex. Then she recognized who it was that was standing in front of her, with a look of anticipation and amazement on his face. She smiled and squealed like a school- girl and threw her arms out and ran into the arms of her son.

"H-Harry? How is it so? You were killed by Voldemort!"

"You- you do not know what happened next?" Harry stuttered, still amazed that the spell had worked, and his mother was standing before him, alive and fully in the flesh. He grabbed her hands, holding them in his own. He drank in the beauty that was his mother. She touched his face gently.

"No! I had no idea what happened after we saw Voldemort kill you", our connection beyond the Veil seemed to have been severed… I could not find you, despite all I tried… I reached out to the Agents of Fate who would not tell me a thing. I lost connection to your Father, and I have been wandering alone, reaching out when I find a weak spot in the Veil, but I had not learned any information." All the while as she spoke, she ran her fingers gently over the face and through the thick hair of her son. Days had passed in the Veil, while it was only hours on the mortal plane. She was sick with worry about what had happened to Harry, and of course to James as well. She had struck a bargain with one of the shadier agents, and she was told that if she followed the pact, she would see her son again. And here she was! The tears of joy watered her cheeks.

Harry continued to hold his mother, incredibly aware of her nakedness, and her beauty while he listened to her story. He could not believe he was holding her in the flesh, actually feeling the warmth of her body against his own.

"Mum! Are you cold?"  
"No, it feels wonderful, this chill, to feel anything physical feels wonderful! It was what I missed most after I died- physical feeling…" She sighed, a slight look of despair coming over her face. But then she brightened. " No, please, just hold me Harry, that will keep me warm; that feels the best of all!" She kissed him all over his face, his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, the bridge of his nose, and then gently, quickly, on his lips. To Harry, his mother's lips felt like wonderfully soft tiny pillows. They smiled, their eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Oh Harry, what a wonderful young man you have become!" She put her hand to the side of his face, and Harry turned to kiss her palm.

"Mum, oh mum, you don't know how hard it was without you… I did not think I would have ever survived if it weren't for the times I got to see you." He hugged her hard, his arms fully wrapped around her upper back, pulling her in as close to his body as she could be. They stayed together for a long while, knowing their time together would be brief, and both knowing that they had to drink in fully every moment together.

Harry felt the warmth of Lily, and all the thoughts of those times he had loved her form as counterfeited by her sister and the dark witch Solvi seemed to pale at her actual beauty, the sweet smell of her skin. He gripped her bare back harder, his hands sliding lower to the start of the curve of her round rump.

Lily could feel her son's full thick hardness against her, and she sighed, feeling the wetness growing between her own legs. She tenderly ran her hand down between their close bodies, slowly caressing his leg, and then the base of the thick shaft of Harry's cock. She gasped at its size; it was the Evans blood. Certainly, her James had had much to be proud of, but his son outdistanced him in this measure. Lily had watched her son when she could, and the one time she got to see Harry during a sexual encounter was with the witch Trelawney. The witch had powers to reach beyond the Veil, thinning it, making it easier to view into the World and vice versa. The Agents of Fate had drawn Lily to Hogwarts, for her to witness her son's full loss of virginity. She marveled at her own son's stamina, and how intuitive Harry was, because she found out through observation that it was his first time at full sexual intercourse. She felt a bit ashamed of how at the time how fully enthralled she was to witness it, to never look away as Harry took his large and hard manhood to the older witch. How proud she was, how it excited her imagination. Her son, with a woman older than her- learning and pleasing at the same time. Now her broad-shouldered son was only two months shy of eighteen years old and she stood before him at age twenty-one… I died so young! She thought, I barely lived, and look at what this magnificent young man has done in his eighteen years! She felt an aching in her revived young body, and aching in her sex, and in her heart. But this stranger was her son- how could she feel this way… was it the distance, of not getting to know him, of dying when he was so young, when she was so young? Of never truly getting to watch him grow up, day after day? He was her son, but a stranger as well. She thought of those rare times, of only getting glimpses, snapshots of his life as he grew up… and paying heavily for those short views beyond the veil. Fate was cruel in its balance of joy and sorrow, and every time she paid the price, it was worth it to her. It was like a dream that they were here together, with their arms around each other. She had an incredible crush on this young hero, and he was her son! It should disgust her, but it did not, it just made her want him more.

Harry moaned under his breath as she gripped his cock in her hand through his trousers. "Oh mum, we must talk, I have things I must know!"

"We will, but I am limited in what I can tell you, and I am so sorry, sweet Harry, but I must do this, it is my price, and I-I cannot help myself! Being able to feel again is so beautifully overwhelming, and I must touch you this way…it was the agreement gods help me...please Harry, please let me do this…"

"Of-of course Mum, whatever you want, I cannot refuse you… I-I don't want to refuse you… It feels so nice… you feel so nice…" Harry nuzzled into his mother's neck, pulling back her strawberry red hair, kissing her porcelain neck. His hand glided down the small of her back, over her fine young firm rump. He grabbed a handful of her cheek with lustful force, and Lily moaned and gasped. She fumbled with her hands to unbutton his trousers, and to pull them down over his slim muscular hips. Harry's fingers had found her anus, and one finger slowly pushed its way inside her. Her pleasure was immediate at his touch. There was no surprise, for like mother, like son, her kink for anal pleasure was strong. She felt herself cum and gasped in enjoyment. "Oh Harry, you naughty boy! How did you know I'd like that?" Harry only grunted and pushed to bury the adjoining finger on his hand up her rectum as well. He kissed her neck as she felt him slowly push and pull both fingers in and out of her relaxing anus. Her nerves were on fire, and it was like an electric line ran directly from his fingers and to her bumhole down to her pussy. She gripped and held his member through his trousers, and felt it harden and grow in girth in her hand.

Lily, regretting having to move and cause the loss of Harry's fingers up her bum, but needing to see and touch her son's large member in the flesh, bent over and pulled Harry's trousers down to his knees quickly, and in the process, the incredibly hard and large cock flopped up against her face and lips. She ran her tongue with a quick flick across the massive crown of her son's cock, holding onto his hips with her hands in a squatting position. She looked up at Harry, still bent over, his hardness riding only inches above her face, and smiled mischievously at her son. "Would you like your mum on her knees, Harry?"

In answer, Harry grabbed her shoulder gently, but then with a firm grip pushed his mother to the ground and to her knees before him. He gripped the base of his large cock and directed it to her face. "Please suck it mom. Suck my cock, mum, gods, let me watch you suck my cock."

Lily looked up and smiled a wicked grin. She gripped the huge member before her with her right hand, while her left hand tried to cup the large hanging ball sac in its palm. One testicle spilled over; her hand too small to handle them both. She gently squeezed Harry's right testicle, feeling is full massive size. She turned her head and licked her tongue under the large shaven sac, then sucked the large bollock into her mouth, while she ran her fingers up and down the incredibly hard and thick length of her son's penis. Harry moaned in pleasure. She felt his fingers in her hair. She so wanted him in charge of this. She opened her mouth and looked up nodding, as he directed her face to the massive cock in front of her. She felt her tiny mouth stretch and the hot, hard flesh of the head of Harry's cock as it pushed past her lips and into her mouth. The bottom of the thick shaft ran along her tongue, as her mouth was stretched wider to accept the full girth of cockmeat entering her. She tasted the sweat and salt of her son, and the wetness grew between her legs. She felt Harry push on the back of her head and Lily tried to relax her throat as she felt the crown of his cock quickly reach the back of her mouth. She gagged and drooled as Harry purposefully held it there for bit, before pulling his massive cock back out, strings of saliva clinging to the huge penis. She coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking up at him.

"Don't you think I can take you down my throat, son?"

Harry smirked, "I wasn't sure mum, are you going to prove me wrong?"

She smiled, and took his challenge, grabbing at the base of his rod with both hands and swallowing the head, then more of the shaft, bobbing slowly, as she took more of his meat into her mouth, her tongue lashing around his thick cock where it could. I can't believe I am doing this, that I am tasting the cock of my grown son! Lily, thought, and gods, I am loving, it! I love the taste of it, that I can taste it! With great relish, she began bobbing up on down on Harry's wide and long member, keeping her lips tightened around it. Harry moaned and she smiled. His father loved it like that, so some things do run in the family! She stopped, holding the incredibly hard prick and licking it like a lollipop up the shaft and around the large thick head. She smiled mischievously up at her son. "Do you like that baby; do like how I suck your cock? You taste marvelous… I want to know how your cum tastes…will you give me that?"

"Sure, but I was hoping for more before that happens."

"Oh honey, I was hoping you would say that." Lily continued to orally please Harry, and it was becoming too much for her, she so wanted to feel this hard, hard huge cock deep inside her. She dropped to her back and spread her legs, revealing the close- cropped bright orange pubic hair that covered the top of her pubis, her vulva as shaven as the day she was killed. She remembered that morning in her bath, running a follicle removing hex along her cunt, removing the hair, knowing how much James loved licking her soft bare skin there. How strange to think that they never again had sex, both were killed that evening before their planned time together could happen. Her sex quivered in anticipation that this young man in front of her, who looked so much like her James, except for the eyes, and that incredibly large penis, would soon be inside her, filling her with the cockmeat she was craving beyond belief at this very moment. She felt herself cum in anticipation, dripping between the full pulled lips. Harry had been a vaginal birth leaving her labia stretched full and open. She was fearful this would turn her son off, thinking he had only been exposed to virginal sex and vaginas. She need not have feared.

Harry dropped to all fours and began sucking and kissing on her sex, pulling her full pouty labia into his mouth. He devoured his mother's cunt with a passionate ferocity that she did not expect. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face closer to her sex, burying it in her wet pussy. "Oh Harry! That feels so good, gods, that feels like heaven!" She began rocking her pelvis, rubbing her honey slice up and down her son's face. He continued to lick, smack, suck, and kiss her sex, and then she felt his fingers again at her anus and she asked for more when he only pushed two fingers up into her rectum.

His tongue flicked across her engorged clitoris with expertise, making the sap rise in her loins. She moaned low and hard, gasping, and that spurred Harry on for more intense sucking and licking. Her pussy was red hot with pleasure and Harry was only adding flames to the fire. She roughly grabbed the hand at her rectum and pulled forward, pushing more of it up her anus, stretching it; It made her moan in both pain and a mix of pleasure that she found oddly exciting.

She came with a large squirt and felt some embarrassment as it soaked his face, but Harry held on and continued to suck and slurp at her dripping puss. She still had the hair from the back of his head gripped in her hands, and she pulled back on his head, lifting his wet and dripping face from her sex, and brought it to her own, mere inches away. She began kissing and licking it, tasting her cum and smelling the scent of her sex on his skin. She could feel Harry's hardness against her belly, and she wanted only one thing: to be fucked hard by her son. "Oh Harry, fuck me baby, please come fuck your mum. I need your cock inside me!"

Lily rolled over onto all fours, whipping her long crimson hair over her shoulders with the quick shake of her head, turning her head, to watch her son, to see him rising, standing, his balls large, heavy and fully swinging gently under the massively erect cock making its way towards her. She raised her rump, gently rocking her hips, inviting him to take her.

"Please Harry, love, come fuck me, come put that beautiful hard cock to your mother."

Harry only nodded, unsure if he was in a delirium dream, knocked out on the floor of the forest after his desperate spell had gone wrong or if he was truly about to fulfil his darkest fantasy, a daydream of black lust first awakened by his Aunt, and then again by the Dark Witch Solvi.

He gripped the round firm hips of Lily and began rubbing the bottom of his cock's long thick shaft between her ass cheeks and up past her anus, teasing her. Lily rubbed against him, looking back. "Oh Harry, sweetheart, please put that monster inside me… I want your cock so badly; I can't take the teasing! Please… please fuck me Harry!"

Harry brought the huge crown of his prick to the wet folds of his mother's wanton pussy. He teased her some more, feeling in control and just wanting to relish the feel of her velvet pussy lips as he parted them with his hard meat and found his mother's hot pink vaginal entrance. She was dripping wet, and he pushed slowly, as his massive head stretched the opening of Lily's love hole. Lily moaned a low guttural cry and ended it with, "Yesssss, oh my gods, yesss, unnnh! You are so big, my Harry! Please, please take it slowly, I want to feel every inch of you enter me!"

Harry gripped his mother's ass cheeks, spreading them to get a better view as he slowly sank more and more of his thick, long shaft deeper into the warm wet velvet tunnel of her puss, every second a bliss. He like watching her outer lips stretch and hug his wide shaft. She cried out and moaned in mix of pain and pleasure. Never had she had a cock this big. His thumbs went to her anus, both pushing in as they spread it. Lily moaned, in appreciation of his anal invasion as well as the massive cock stretching her pussy as more of her son's wonderful cock entered her. Harry began to rock his hips slowly, pushing his cock further in as he pulled it slowly back, enjoying the lubricated friction of his mother's tight softness against his rod. Lily moved with him, eager to feel more of her son inside her. It was painful, his big fucking cock, her son's monster prick taking her, stretching her poor little cunny. She relished it, crying out, begging for more. Harry complied, and pushed, and soon most of his long shaft was pushing and pulling its way up and out of her. Her fingers went to her clitoris, she rubbed there gently, as Harry slowly ramped up the speed of his strokes inside her.

"gods, Harry, your cock feels so bloody good!, " Lily exclaimed, throwing her hair back. She felt her son grip it and pull, as he pushed as deeply into her as he could go. She concentrated, and muttered a spell, relaxing her insides, drawing her vaginal tunnel out a bit longer, while the opening to her uterus dilated. She wriggled her hips and positioned herself as Harry pulled almost his whole shaft out of her, getting ready to push with force on the next stroke. The massive head of his cock found the tip of her uterus and pushed against it, finding the opening. Lily concentrated, and relaxed so that the massive crown could find its way inside her uterus. She groaned as the massive cock stretched it, sliding slowly inside until she could feel the tip of his cock rubbing the top of her womb. Lily grabbed at the roots at her hand in pain, no man had ever been this deep inside her. "Please, baby, please gently… gently…"

Harry groaned in pleasure. He knew he was as deep inside his mother's pussy as he could be, and her moaning was driving him mad. He pushed and pulled slowly; the lining of Lily's cervix tugged tightly against his shaft; he liked the feeling of it rubbing against his rod. Harry pulled slowly out of her pussy until the massive head of his cock met resistance with the narrowed cervix tunnel, he was afraid he would not be able to push in again successfully, so he would stop and then would push his way back into the uterus until he was rubbing and gyrating slowly in the open uterus and against its walls. Lily murmured in pleasure as she felt this. She muttered a tantric hex and Harry began to feel her womb undulate around his sensitive head and shaft inside her uterus. The sensation was incredible. The soft warm wet flesh rubbing around him as he continued to push in an out with short, faster strokes to stay inside her womb.

"Oh, baby, you are so deep inside me, omigods, please fill me with your cum!" Lily want to feel the warm wet release of her son deep inside her, to hold his sperm in her womb, to feel the jerk and spasm of his cock so- so deep inside her pussy. She gyrated and pushing her ass up and against Harry, in a very sexy and wanton way. "Do you like fucking me Harry, do you like the way your mum feels? … Gods I love your cock in me!"

Harry slapped Lily's ass forcefully and pushed a bit harder, stroking a bit faster, Lily moaned.

"Yes, baby! That's it fuck me, don't worry about hurting me, just fuck me harder, unnnh! Oh yeah, that's it, give me your hard cock! Fuck me baby! Show me you love your mum's pussy!"

Lily was groaning loudly, gasping, not caring if another being could hear. In fact fantasies of centaurs watching them, their massive horse like cocks growing hard at the carnal acts of Harry and his mother excited her, and she came, suddenly and hard, a gushing of her ejaculate like nothing she had ever experienced flooded her love tunnel, turning Harry's hard strokes into the loud sound of liquid smacking as his shaft pulled in and out of her deeply. Harry could contain his own need for release any longer and pushed in hard up inside his mother's womb as he erupted in hard orgasm. Jolts of sperm pulsed out, filling the cavity around his crown. Harry pulled out if Lily's womb bring a searing jolt of pain to her, his cock incredibly hard and jerking, still erupting with sticky white spunk, all along Lily's vaginal canal, and then out , upon her lovely round rump. Harry was deep in the high of the orgasm, and tried holding on, to put his cock back inside his mother's lovely slice of heaven. His dick was slick with cum and slippery, and when Harry pushed his hips, his long member slid forward, landing at her anus. He pushed, anxious to get back inside his mother, and both realized he was now at another gateway…

"Oh! Harry! Is my pussy not good enough for you anymore?" , teased Lily as she looked back at her son, his magnificent hard cock dripping with her love juice and his thick white spunk. She wanted to lick and suck it immediately and got up on her knees in anticipation of doing so.

"What? No Mum, it was an honest mistake, I-I, it was so slick, and- and-"

"Hot? The idea of fucking your mother in the ass? To sodomize me? To have the most incestuous taboo sex there is… fucking your mum in her tight… tiny… virgin bumhole?" Lily egged her son on, and Harry was getting the idea of why and where he had inherited the trait of being so merciless in his teasing of his friends, especially Hermione.

Harry's embarrassment immediately ceased as soon as he heard the emphasized phrase, "virgin bumhole", his mother wanted him to fuck her up the ass. His darkest, most secret fantasy.

"So, you think you could just like that, fuck me in the ass, son?" Lily cooed, "Well you must first bring me your dripping cock, I so need to suck on it."

Harry sauntered over to his mom, his cock still slick with her ejaculate and his own and brought it to his mother's mouth. She opened her mouth, not offering to hold or take his cock. Harry grasped the top on her head and pushed Lily's head forward as the wide crown of his penis touched her lips. He felt her tongue lash around the head, and he pushed his thick wide rod deeper in her mouth, her lips stretching to accommodate the girth. Harry enjoyed watching his cock enter her mouth. He was raging hard, and the thought of getting her to agree to let him take her in ass was making him harder. He thought of Jean Granger, that same nasty energy was again enticing him. But he had killed the Voldemort inside him, why was he still enjoying this feeling of dominance? He thought it would have gone away with that evil part of him now gone. Perhaps not all the darkness he held could be blamed on he who must not be named. Harry suddenly shoved his cock deep into the back of Lily's throat, she gagged, and then relaxed and he felt his length slide down her bulging throat as he brought his rock- hard abdomen to her lips. She smiled with a mouth full of cock, her eyes bright and defiant as she looked up at him, and he looked down at her, gripping the back of her head tightly. Was this really his mother? Or just a dark arts trick? He thought to himself. No, the Agent of Fate had said it would be his mother who would appear, that this would be the cost; he must defile her to save it all; to meet the scales of balance. How easy it had been for him to make the decision. Was Voldemort really gone from him? Could it be that he was so cold that he do this with such relish and zeal? He liked how she grimaced as he pushed her face deeper into his body and felt her throat around his cock. He began to gyrate, and he could feel her fingernails digging into his lower back and buttocks as he watched drool escape the corner of her mouth and run down her chin. He moved slowly, making her become aware of every inch of his manhood in her mouth and throat. His hips picked up a slow rhythm as he began to fuck his mother's mouth and throat, another vagina for his pleasure. He grabbed the hair at the back of her head, and pulled it back, causing his hardened cock to press at the top of her mouth, and the back side of her throat. Lily gagged and drooled some more but stayed on her knees and did not fight the discomfort, although her urge to escape was great. He leaned down, and in a low voice rasped, "You enjoy being my slut, don't you mum?"

Lily moaned and tried to nod yes in her restrained position. Gods help me, she thought, he is speaking the truth. She would give anything to continue to feel what she was feeling now, for it was far better than the ghost world of awareness without corporeal touch from whence she had come. The lust of physical touch, no matter how degrading and fine a line it ran between true pleasure and pain, was a treasure she could not bear to part with. She relished it, held each microsecond with regard and awe. She once again orgasmed at this realization, that this was the best she had felt in such a long time, and it was due to the domineering hand and cock of her own son. Harry pulled back from Lily, in an excruciatingly slow manner, watching as his long cock slid from the throat and mouth of his lovely mother. Strings of saliva and cum, still connected to her mouth, hung from his huge member. He had never felt so hard and erect in his whole life, barring those times he was magically enhanced. He grabbed her by her neck, and pushed her to the forest floor, until her breasts and stomach scraped along the rough roots, rock, and dirt. "Get on your hands and knees, bitch." His voice was a hoarse bark.

Lily obediently complied, anxious now, knowing he was not going to ask her; he would do it at his whim. Her muscles in her crotch tightened; her rectum closing tightly in defense, knowing what was to come. Her heart beat faster, and she could feel the honey dripping slowly off the pulled petals of her labia. The tension rose from her anus to her buttocks up her back to her shoulders and finally to her shaking arms. She visibly shuddered in front of her son, looming over her with his massive cock, while she was prone and on all fours. She lowered her head, and raised her ass, her legs widening, in supplication to the desire that had swallowed both of them whole.

He struck her hard with his massive rod, across both buttocks with a force that caused a stinging welt to rise. It broke the tension in her back immediately. Her thoughts were now on her buttocks and the lovely pain his cock had left for her. She wanted to feel him invade her. She quivered in anticipation. Harry gathered the thick saliva and cum off his cock and ran his fingers to his mother's tiny pink rectum, letting the thick clear spittle mixed with white goo drip to her anus. He enjoyed watching her muscles twitch and his mother flinch as the drops fell and oozed around her tight little butthole.

Lily was panting and moaning, and she whispered, "Please, son. Please."  
Harry slowly let his penis drop squarely onto Lily's flexing anus. He let the weight of it lie there not moving. Lily arched her back further and rocked her hips to get the hard and dense penis to rub against her. "Please. Oh baby, please!" she begged.

Harry picked up his cock again and struck it hard right across her anus. Lily moaned.

"What?" Harry asked, even though they both knew exactly what Lily was begging for.

"Please, Harry, please put it in me."

"Not good enough Mum. What?!" His voice was stern, commanding. This time it was a hard slap of his hand across her right buttock. Lily whimpered and felt cum drip down from her vagina along her thigh to the side of her knee buried in the leaves of the forest floor. She gritted her teeth, and turned her head, her eyes ablaze.

"Your huge cock, baby."

"What of my huge cock, mom?" Harry teased meanly.

"Please fuck me with your huge cock, baby, please."

He grabbed her hair roughly and leaned in close to her ear, kissing her neck. "Ask me. Tell me!" as he yanked her hair.

"Please Harry! Please fuck me in the ass. I need your cock in my ass, baby!" The shameful lust was uttered, and Lily dropped her head, raising her ass, rocking her hips. "Please… son."

The pain made her vision go white. She felt fully the wide head of her son's cock slowly pull open and stretch the taut muscles of her sphincter, stretching them painfully; she thought she was going to tear and bleed, but the elasticity held, and she felt the crown pop through. Harry held his cock there, feeling her taut muscle ring wrapped tightly around his shaft, just below the wide crown. He pulled the crown back, stretching the rectum muscles further, making his mother moan in pain.

"Omigods, omigods, Harry, you are so bloody big!"

Harry popped his cock head back out of his mother's lovely bum, only to quickly push it again back inside her ass, slowly, agonizingly, until head was again fully inside her rectum. Lily cried out, "Oh Harry, stop teasing me and put your cock up my bum!"

Harry roughly grabbed her hips and push forward hard, shoving his huge member slowly up his Mother's tight ass. He watched as inches of is shaft disappeared into his mother's anus, stretching it as the wide girth of his shaft made its way inside her. Lily moaned and cried out in pain, "oh Harry, omigods Harry, omigods!" She raised her ass further, pushing back, anything to help push the long cock further up her rectum. Her nerves were on fire, and her the lining of her rectum painfully stretched as her son's cockmeat filled her cavity, fully, completely.

Harry used the weight of his body to push the incredibly hard penis further inside his mother, relishing her moans and groans, feeling the warm slick tightness of her anal cavity as it hugged his shaft and stretched as more and more of his shaft disappeared into her ass. He gripped her left buttock and brought a stinging slap down with force on Lily's other haunch. She cried out in pain and Harry felt a surge of satisfaction. He was sodomizing his own mother, and she was begging for it, wanting more of his cock up her tight little ass. At this point lust had pushed any feelings of guilt deep, deep down inside the both of them. All that mattered was the feeling, the pleasure, the pain, the deep exciting taboo of their carnal act. His thick hard cock in her body, going deeper, deeper inside her.

Lily had her own mantra being whispered to herself amidst her gasps and squeals of pain and pleasure. She concentrated on the lifegiving sperm that had filled her womb. A magical seal now at her loosened uterus tip kept any of the spunk from leaking out. It helped that the angle of her body on her hands and knees, ass raised as her son stroked his massive meat deeply in and out of her anus was helping to keep most of his ejaculate inside her. The spell was deeply dark and ancient, and came with a shameful price, but she would do anything at this point to not return to the realm of the Veil. The spell had come to her knowledge indirectly through one she was sure was an Agent of Chaos. She knew this, but she did not care. She would find a way to balance any problems she might cause; she would stay under the radar of Fate. There was too much to do in this world, to help her son, to help her kind. And if she were to be honest, there was her own selfish needs that drove her to this dark alliance.

She cried out, and begged for more pain, "Please, baby, fuck me harder, deeper, please fuck my ass, fuck your mum's ass.. ohhhhh! You do it so well! Fuck me son!" She had to pay the price, and pain was part of it.

It was all Harry needed to unleash the full lust and animal inside him. He did not know the transformation was happening, but Lily did. She could feel the cock inside her swelling, growing larger, longer, differently shaped, a large knot at the base of the cock the cock that was now forcefully pushing its way inside her anus. She felt the fur brushing her back and looked over to the massive legs and paws with razor sharp claws now planted on either side of her. The thrusts were now savage, and she screamed as the knot split her rectum and disappeared inside her; she could feel the full testicles slapping at her buttocks and sex. The cock was well past her anal tract and inside her lower colon. She felt a pressure on her bladder that she could not control it and felt the release of urine run down her legs. She cried out in terror as she felt teeth clamp down at the back of her neck, and hold there, enough to break the skin, but not enough for a deep bite.

She orgasmed at the bite and again her vision flooded white as a multiple orgasm overtook her, she cried and screamed in pleasure, uttering obscenities, egging her wolf son on, as if he needed the impetus. The savage and painful fucking continued, and she wondered how long it would go on, what she could endure and it was many minutes later until she felt the jaws on her neck tighten a bit more, the painful thrusts became a shudder, and then a flood of hot milky jism pulsed inside her, as several more hard, sharp thrusts shook her body. The cock leaving her body was not any less painful than the way it entered, and she knew that her anus was bleeding. She felt humiliated and shamed, as a flood of wolf sperm gushed from her anus. The jaws loosened their grip on her neck, and then released her. She felt the huge hairy body move down her, felt the large paws on either side of her back- track down her body. She had collapsed to the forest floor on her stomach. She felt a large snout push between her legs and lift her up, making her return to her knees. She again raised her ass in supplication, fearful for her life, not knowing how much of Harry was conscious in this wolf form. She felt the warm hot breath of the wolf as it sniffed at her sex, and then felt a long rough tongue lapping there, licking her sex and anus.

The fear soon subsided, and she felt a pleasure return to her as the tongue licked up around her full engorged clitoris, and inside her sex and anus. This lasted for some time, until she again shuddered with a small but satisfying orgasm. The snout and head butted against her, and with a large push, rolled her over onto her side, and then made her roll over onto her back. The wolf was huge and beautiful, black and grey with lovely eyes. Her eyes. It easily straddled her and walked over her body until the long huge penis was at her face. She took it in her hands and stroked it. The penis was not beautiful like her son's. It was thicker, longer, bulbous and irregular with a huge bulge at its base. She remembered that it was called a knot. Her slowly bleeding rectum remembered it well. Although ugly, there was a primal attraction to the pink and purple cock that Lily knew was instinctive, buried deep in her subconscious urges. Her touches made the cock grow until it was fully engorged. Thick thread-like veins wrapped around it and through it pulsing. She could feel the pulse of the blood flow with her fingertips. A dollop of cum dripped from its opening, dripping onto her lower lip. She licked it. It tasted of sweet funk. It was rock hard but thick with taut, but with bulging tender muscles, and she wanted to know what it would feel like in her cunt, but she knew she had other obligations first. She opened her mouth and directed the cock to her lips, the wolf moved forward and took over as soon as she had the head of its penis and some of the shaft insider her mouth. She sucked and licked on it as much as she could before the first savage thrust shoved the length of it down her throat. It was a losing fight as she gagged and tried to push the massive weight of the wolf back, so she tried to relax as the savage humping took over and she felt the entire length of the cock enter down her esophagus and the knot fill her mouth. She felt her throat and neck bulge from the size and could feel the pressure in her chest. Her breasts hurt from the heaving and thrusts. The wolf cock moved with a savage fury and seemed to enjoy pushing down so that her front teeth raked along the underside of the massive member. Low growls of satisfaction emanated from the beast, and his heavy front paws held her hair down, so that she had very limited movement of her head. It fucked her mouth and throat for a very long time, she knew her throat would be raw and sore after the punishment it was receiving. And then it erupted, and she felt the shaft constrict and jerk in her throat, and she did not have to swallow and taste as she felt the thick warm fluid pulse down her throat and into her stomach. Wave and wave, until the wolf backed up, rescinding its muscled tool from her mouth, still erupting, and then she had a mouth full of the sweet funk and it made her gag, but she swallowed it anyway, tasting the after taste of the spunk, smelling it on her breath, feeling it drip, drip on her sternum as the wolf continued to stand over her, protecting its meat. Or was she its mate? She was not sure yet.

She tentatively touched the cock, now less turgid, but still thick and long. The wolf at first flinched, but the allowed her to continue to stroke it lightly with her fingernails and fingertips. She put her fingers to mouth and found it dry, devoid of all saliva, except for some residue cum at the corners of her lips. She sighed and her breathing was raspy and burning.

Lily moved her fingers to her cunt, and found it wet and dripping, and rubbed her fingers inside it, and round it, and brought her slick fingers back to the cock. She gripped it and slid both hands around the shaft, pulling and pushing until it again was thick, wide around, and very hard.

She raised her legs and slid up until the crown was very near to her pussy. She raised her legs again and gripped them around the muscled furry sides of the beast, her son, and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Harry, are you still in there my love?"

The wolf's ears perked, up, and a small whine of recognition uttered from its massive throat.

"Come Fuck me baby, put your monster cock back into your mother's pussy, I need it baby, please." She stroked the thick fur of the sides of the beast as it continued to stand over her, its wide body looming, its huge legs and paws on each side of her. She could feel the claws press close to her full breasts as they bulged at her sides due to the way she lay. She felt uneasy and vulnerable, and cooed and sung to the wolf a she gripped its penis and slowly rubbed it on the face of her sex, and up and over her clitoris. It felt good, much like James' or even Harry's cock, but much blunter and muscled. She could feel the wolf cock flex and thicken some more, and she gripped it tightly and continued to rub herself, getting wetter, hotter, the sap now dripping down her vaginal entrance, down to her anus and onto her lower back because of the way she had her legs raised. She felt the wolf push and begin to prod her with the bulbous head of its meat stick. She directed the dong down to the opening of her cunt and raised her legs a bit further, gripping the sides of the beast with her knees. The great wolf moved forward as it pushed its cock into the opening of her sex, roughly prodding, until there was a give and there was purchase of the cock tip within her opening. The stabbing thrusts were painfully stretching the opening to her sex. Lily grimaced and grabbed tightly with her hands to its front legs and the wolf rolled her further on her back, raising her up as her wetness allowed his shaft to slide in slowly, the searing pain continuing with the stretching of her love tunnel, as thick hard wolf meat pushed further inside her. She had never felt so full of cock in her life. She screamed in pain and pleasure, and urged the beast, her son, to fuck her. And it did, with a relentless savage energy like she had felt in her throat. The head of the beast cock was at her uterus, and the magical seal vanished as it pushed with force and was soon with searing pressure deep into her womb, stretching it upward as the monster's long cock continued try to bring more of itself inside her. She uttered a spell to stretch her body, the pain was too great, to allow more of the monsters cock inside her, before it burst open her womb. She soon felt the knot at her vaginal entrance, stretching it and she moaned, as it pushed and stretched her opening to fill her fully. Her lips did not split, but the bulb created a seal as her lips clamped around the knot, and she was sure her bladder was pushed up against her stomach. The thrusts just shook her body like a ragdoll, she was speared like a meat skewer on the great wolf's rod. She flexed and moved, so that he wolf would not pull out and ram his knot back in her tender opening, rubbing her internal parts against the shaft the animal. The jabs continued, and her breasts shook violently with each thrust; the blunt head stretching the top of her already sloshing womb. She cried in pain loudly, and it soon the wolf was cumming once more, and she felt her womb fill and stretch. She felt her belly bulge and stretch as well.

The wolf stepped backwards, placing its paws heavily on top her shoulders pinning her to the ground. The weight was painful as its claws gripped and penetrated her skin. She screamed in pain and it pulled back violently, popping its knot out of her stretched vaginal opening. The long penis retracted, still spewing its cum load, and she felt it shoot along her legs and ass, and then up onto her stomach, chest, and face. It was hot, and thick, and puddled on her stomach, no longer bulging with the huge wolf cock now out of her body. The relief of pain was immediate, but she was cumming, her orgasm hard and delirious, and that overrode the relief of the pain, or perhaps it just accented her orgasm, and she lost herself in the rush of pleasure that flooded her. She still had the wherewithal at that moment to finish the dark spell, and she felt a grounding, an unseen cord severed with the Veil, and she knew that she was back on the mortal plane as promised. She felt a shame, knowing that the price of the spell was her son's transformation, and she hoped Harry would soon gain control and be able to turn back from Dire Wolf to human form. She had thought the agent of Chaos had been speaking metaphorically in its barter that the price of her humanity was unleashing the beast within her son, but now it was obvious that this was to be the turnkey for Harry gaining his animagus powers.

The wolf moved away from her and began to growl. Its hackles rose, and Lily stood, placing her back against the nearest tree shuddering in fear, totally naked and covered in cum from both the beast and her son, it dripped off and out of her slowly, like the agonizing dread she felt.

An arrow sliced through the air and landed in the back haunch of the wolf who whelped in pain, and fled, running off into the woods.

Lily cried hoarsely, barely a loud whisper after the beast, "Harry!, Harry! Please come back!" but the wolf was gone, and she was alone again without her son. She shuddered in fear, her breasts heaving, her nipples still hard from her sexual encounter, her breathing rasping from her raw throat. She heard a twig snap, and the sound of movement in the woods.

"Who is there? Come out, damn you!" she commanded , in a rough low, quavering voice. The hoofbeats on the soft forest floor were not heard until the centaur was upon her. He had his hands in her hair and was dragging her painfully along- side him, at a gallop before she could react, still dazed from the brutal fucking she had endured. Lily struggled against the pain of her hair being pulled and tried to climb up the back of the man-horse to keep from being drug along the forest floor.

Once in deep in the forest, the centaur stopped, and wrapped a rope around her neck. Lily was too battered and confused to fight back, and he dragged her onto his back. "Slattern witch! You will make an excellent concubine. By the way you handled the fucking by that Great Wolf, , I think you will be able to handle a Centaur cock as well. I plan to find out." Seann Aoir punched her in the face and knocked her unconscious. He would take her back to his cave and see what pleasure was still left within the witch.

Harry woke up, deep in the forest. His left leg was in incredible pain, and the arrow was buried deep in his left thigh. He broke off part of the long shaft once he realized it length was hindering him from standing and causing him more pain. He was able to stand; he realized that he was naked and tried to piece together what had happened. The last thing he remembered was he was with his mother. His Mother! Harry looked up to the sky until he found a break in the forest canopy. The sky was a bright blue. It was too late. His time with his mother was only good until dawn. She was gone. He cast an Accio spell for his wand. After several minutes the elder wand arrived, floating to him. He caught it, and then apparated, with the thought of the tree where the unicorn had been buried years ago, where he had last seen his mother. She was no longer there, but there were a mix of animal and hoof prints in the soft dirt of the forest floor. With the wand, after some time, Harry remembered a weapons removal spell and the arrowhead was painfully extracted from his thigh as he screamed, alone, deep in the Forbidden Forest.

After a series of Episkey spells to staunch the pain and bleeding, Harry found his clothes, and put them on. Limping, He picked through the scattered remains still left in the burned magical circle. He looked for the Resurrection Stone and did not find it. He called for it through an Accio spell with the Elder wand. It did not appear. Perhaps the dark magic of the potions book had worked after all. Perhaps his mother was still in this world. But where? Harry swore, although dark fantasies had come true for him; he had been with his mother in the flesh; he did not get to talk to her as planned, and even though it was limited information he would have received from her, it was still important to his mission. And she was again gone from his life, back in the Veil and beyond reach. Perhaps he should have just got on that train Dumbledore had mentioned and gone on to find his parents and Sirius somewhere in the Veil.

In frustration he sent a _reducto _curse to the ground, to the middle of the circle where he had resurrected his mother. Something shiny, flew up into the air, his Seeker eyes tracked it, and he moved back three steps and caught it with his left hand. It was a pressed coin, flattened and stamped, a simple souvenir with the name and date.

Teas and Fortunes, Mallorca, 1-1-1996.


End file.
